Repeating Adventures
by r ii n g o k ii t s u n e
Summary: 12 year old Kagome Higurashi is out looking for her cat one day when the sly feline leads her to a secret tunnel located inside the forest surrounding her shrine. INUSAxover
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the anime. Any and all flames are -along with Axel- what warm my bed at night. ;3

Chapter 1.

* * *

"Mommy, I'm going to go look for Buyo!"

A twelve year old girl with shoulder length black hair and big blue eyes sat down at the door to pull on her shoes. An older woman in her middle 30's emerged from the kitchen with a bowel in one hand and a small recipe book in the other.

"Just make sure you stay on the shine grounds!" Watching her daughter leave, the older woman shook her head with a small sigh, remembering the adventures she had back when she was young while going back into the kitchen to finish the cookies she was making.

* * *

"Okay Kagome, if you were a cat where would you be...?" The girl now known as Kagome put a hand to her chin in mock concentration. She had checked all over the house for her beloved cat, but the fat feline was nowhere to be found.

Glancing over to the tall trees of the forest behind her house, she smiled brightly. Cats liked nature! The 12 year old ran off towards a dirt path that had supposedly been made by her ancestors to make it easier to find the river located in the huge forest.

She didn't know if her grandfather was telling the truth or not, but shrugged. She wasn't going off the premises of her land. Smiling at the pretty scenery, she cupped her hands over her mouth and gathered air on her lungs.

"BUYOOO!" She was set on finding her cat, what if he was hurt or something! panicking, Kagome opened her mouth again. "HERE KITTY KIT-OOF." The young girl had missed the slight slope in the ground and tripped, tumbling down the soft grass. Sitting up, Kagome held her head where it had hit the ground hard.

"Mrooow."

Looking up, Kagome spotted her cat sitting innocently at the base of a tree. "Buyo, there you are!" Standing, she brushed the dirt off her black shorts and walked over to the cat. He watched her walk up before turning around and walking off between a patch of really thick trees.

"Hey! Where are you going!" Following Buyo, she had a bit of trouble getting through the trees, and was thrown out onto a cemented looking road by a evil torn. 'Oww. Stupid trees.' "Now I remember why I never go into the forest." Pulling out a leaf from her hair, she felt Buyo rub against her side.

Looking at the stone road that mysteriously started out of nowhere, she fallowed it up until her gaze found a tunnel. It looked like it was cut into a red building, and very old. 'I wonder if ji-chan knows about this..'

Kagome was a naturally curious girl, so much that she couldn't help but want to investigate this tunnel. Watching an unnatural wind pick up and pull towards it's dark depths, the twelve year old knew she could not just forget about this.

Picking up the chubby cat at her side, she smiled to Buyo who blinked back. "We'll come back later, so don't tell anyone!" Kagome knew a flashlight would probably be helpful, and besides, her mom was making cookies!

The cat watched the tunnel from over her shoulder as Kagome made her way back home. It was actually easier than she thought to find her way back, and looked down at herself. She looked a mess.

A bath would be nice too.

* * *

Mama Higurashi watched her mess of a daughter trudge in, Buyo in her arms with an amused smile. "Kagome, you look a mess. Go take a shower." Kagome pouted at her mother while she dropped Buyo who went over to his food bowel.

"But Maaama..." A silence passed between the two as Kagome grumbled and made her way up the stairs to wash off. She quickly entered the bathroom, taking no less than ten minutes to shower when Mrs. Higurashi heard the door to her daughter's room open and close.

Buyo jumped onto the table, begging for attention as he plopped down in the book she was reading. Just as she got up to take the cookies from the oven, Kagome came running in with her hair in a messy pony-tail, blue shorts and a simple white tee with a studded dragon on the front.

Dodging the girl's attempts to get some sweats, Mama Higurashi placed the warm cookies on a plate on the counter. "Kagome, be careful they're hot." She giggled to herself when a small noise came from her daughter. She didn't have to turn around to know Kagome had stuffed a cookie in her mouth.

Said girl grabbed a plate and piled 3 more cookies on the plate before her mom could say anything and ran up the stairs to her room. "Thanks mom!" Shutting the door to her room, Kagome placed the plate on her desk and turned the little TV on.

While watching one of her favorite shows, she dug into her drawers and found a nice sized flashlight, as well a light blue zip-up coat. Laying them on her bed, she decided to wait until her mom had fell asleep reading to go and explore the tunnel she had found.

At least two shows had passed before she heard a scratching sound on her window. Turning to find Buyo on her outside window seal, Kagome unlocked the hatch and watched her cat blink up at her before jumping back onto the railing of her small balcony.

"Oh, you wanna go Buyo?" Reaching of her things, she grabbed some paper and wrote a note to her mom encase she wasn't back in time. Sticking it to her TV, she hooked her flashlight around her neck and climbed out onto the small patch of flat roof. Closing her window, Kagome turned to find Buyo sitting on the roof a little ways away from her.

"Oh boy." Kagome gulped, she had never climbed down a roof before.

* * *

**A/N:** I've watched Spirited Away everyday since Sunday. Three times in English, once in Japanese and another in French. Fun. :33

READ&REVIEWPLZ.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own anything - and neither do you! ;3

Chapter 2.

* * *

Carefully stepping over the railing, Kagome put her foot down on the little ledge before the shingles started before adding any pressure. Bracing against the metal bars, she hoisted herself over the rail and landed on the other side, barely keeping her balance.

Twisting, she felt the wind pick up and whip her ponytail around. Buyo was still sitting on the roof, in the middle of both sides. She stuck her tongue out at the feline. He was fat, and still had better balance than her. Cursing all little furry animals, Kagome took a breath and jumped so she was laying on the roof with feet and hands on both sides.

Buyo continued forward now that his owner was following him, and waddled over to the end of the roof. The forest started on the opposite side of Kagome's window, so he slid down a little, jumping onto a low hanging branch.

'This cat is crazy.' Kagome slowly inched her way to the end of the roof, keeping herself centered. The shingles were cold under her hands, so the 12 year old hurried and finally managed to sit up at the end. Watching her cat start to climb down the tree, she sighed under her breath and went to stand.

Not taking into account how slick the shingles were under her tennies, Kagome slipped forward down the side of the roof.

"AAHHHHHH!"

Luck was on her side for instead of crashing to the ground, Kagome fell into a tarp that was suspended above the ground by some trees. Breathing hard from her almost death, she peered over the edge to see that the budding flowers underneath were unharmed.

Waiting a moment to see if her mother had come outside to see what the racket was, relief filled her as she leaped down and drug herself over to the multicolored cat who was waiting at the tree line with an amused cat-grin. "Oh hush you."

The cat obviously knew where he was going because in a matter of time she was struggling to get out of the same patch of trees and onto the stone road. The wind picked up again and some leaves fluttered around her, but Kagome payed them no mind while squinting into the tunnel.

Before she couldn't see anything, but now there was what looked like a opening at the far end of the tunnel. Well, she had come this far, so why not? Picking Buyo up, Kagome set foot into the tunnel, her foot steps echoing off the old looking walls.

She entered a room, light pouring into the building and momentarily blinding her. Kagome brought her arms up and rubbed her eyes, wondering what this room was used for. Maybe she would know if she payed attention in history class. There were benches littered around the room and something that could have been a sundial.

"Huh?" Where was Buyo? She just had him a second ago. Frowning, Kagome searched the room and saw her feline's form over by the exit of the building. Running over, she looked out upon the flowing fields, spotting some rooftops here and there.

"Mrrooow."

Buyo walked outside and sat down on the brown path, 6 feet away from her. She looked at him strangely, but as soon as she stepped a foot out of the building and onto the path, the ground started to quake.

"W-wha-" Kagome tripped and fell to the shaking earth, and the last thing she saw was Buyo getting up and walking towards her.

* * *

"...om-sama... Kagome-sama?"

Said girls eyes fluttered for a moment before opening. Kagome was disoriented for a moment, before turning to the sound of the voice. It was a man, dressed in a... Kimono? That wasn't the end to this man's uniqueness, out of his long flowing silver hair stood two brown triangular cat ears. She stared in disbelief at the man.

"I'm so glad your awake Kagome-sama, you just suddenly fainted. Nobody told me that would happen..." The stranger went on talking to himself, not paying attention to when Kagome sat up.

'Suddenly fainted...?' Kagome looked around, they were outside, she was laying by a river made of rocks. The stranger was still talking, and she continued to tune him out while searching for her cat.

Something clicked in her head, and Kagome turned to face the man now talking animatedly. "...and that's why I never eat grass." The man gave her a questioning look.

"...Buyo..?"

"Yes Kagome-sama?"

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you everyone who reviewed/alerted this story. ME LOVE YOU LONG TIME. haha. You should review though, how the heck am I supposed to know you didn't alert my story just so you could call me names and laugh at my stupidity once in a while? xDD Sorry that it's kinda short.

READNREVIEWPLZ.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any anime. Any and all flames are -along with Axel- what warm my bed at night. ;3

Chapter 3.

* * *

Kagome blinked.

She looked at the very pretty form of Buyo, practically leaning over her with the air of a worrying mother.

Mother..

That got her to thinking. Did her mother know about this? Better yet, what about her grampa?

Actually taking the time to look at the scenery, Kagome was impressed. Green filled her vision, spreading out into the horizon. A rock was seen here or there. Flowers littered the grass. Her attention was pulled back onto her cat, who was poking the side of her arm rather annoyingly.

"Quit would you?" Pushing herself off the ground, Kagome rubbed her backside, frowning. The cat-man was up and at her side in a flash. He was so tall that she had to lean her head back a ways just to look at him. "So... do you mind telling what happened a moment ago?

The twelve year old jumped onto the closest rock that made up the river, nearly falling on her face, then proceeded to hop to the other side. Buyo, as expected, followed her, but made it over the rocks much faster than Kagome had.

"Well..... I have no idea." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. Kagome almost tripped, and gave him look that was full of skepticism.

"Maybe I should start at the beginning?"

Nodding, Kagome found a seat on a rock jutting out of the ground. It had a weird face carved into it, but she didn't notice.

"First off, we are in the Spirit World." Watching the girl, he continued on when she showed no signs of interrupting. "More than twelve million spirits reside here. I am a Neko spirit, I was sent to your world on a mission to locate something-"

Buyo suddenly fell forward, clutching his head. Kagome stood up, scrambling over to him.

"Buyo! Whats wrong?" As she went to grab him, her hands went straight through him. She looked on, shocked as her companion suddenly vanished, leaving her sitting alone in the grass. The wind blew her hair to the side, making the girl stand up.

'_What the heck?_' She turned her head to the side, trying to stop her hair from blowing into her face. That was when she noticed the outline of buildings and a small line of smoke going up into the air. Glancing back to the spot her 'pet' had just been, Kagome started off towards the buildings. Maybe she would get some answers.

* * *

It wouldn't have taken long to get to what she had though was a city, but you see Kagome could be an extreme klutz. She had inherited that from her mother, it seemed. Making it to the grey stone street, she paused to look around. The buildings were all very old looking, and closed. Not a person was around, or maybe she should say spirit?

A delicious smell caught her attention, the scent seemingly weaving around her mind. Following the smell, Kagome was soon presented with loads of food, even some she hadn't seen nor heard of before. It looked very, very good. Reaching her hand out, she suddenly pulled it back as if she touched a hot iron.

She shivered as a picture of her mother drifted to her mind.

"Kagome Higurashi, if you ever take something without permission, I will beat you till you can't tell up from down!"

Her mother was a loving woman, and sometimes over-dramatized her punishments. It worked though, Kagome hadn't broken one of her mothers rules after that speech.

Ignoring the delectable food sitting harmlessly in front of her, the twelve year old continued to explore the deserted looking place. She put her face up to windows, poked ornaments, and even screamed her head off when a worm decided to poke itself out of the ground.

Kagome passed by a tall red structure, a round clock positioned at the top. She didn't go long before she found herself on a huge bridge. "Wow!" Beyond the bridge was a grand building, the kind she could have found in a history book. Going over to the edge of the bridge, she stood on the second beam of the red railing.

'_I wonder what kind of spirit lives there? Must be loaded. Lucky_!'

A train emerged from a tunnel in the side of the earth, passing under the bridge. It was strange that there was a train in the Spirit World. Then again, there was that food.

'_That's it! That is the first thing I'm going to ask a spirit._'

Hitting a fist onto her open palm, she jumped off the beam, running towards the other side to watch the train.

Kagome once again made it into the railing, leaning over to get a better look when suddenly the wind picked up, and the clock she had previously saw went off. Loudly.

The clock had startled the young girl, making her jump. Unfortunately, her tennies chose that time to stop sticking to the railing and she started to fall forward. "THIS SUCKS SO MUUUCH!" Squeezing her eyes shut, Kagome was sure she would be squished into a Kagome pancake.

* * *

**A/N: **I am so sorry for taking this long to update! I suddenly got a bit of inspiration, and might go down a different direction than I had originally planned! Thank you all for putting up with me.

Read&Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any anime. Any and all flames are -along with Axel- what warm my bed at night. ;3

**Chapter 4.**

* * *

As Kagome fell forward, she regretted that she was going to die in some crazy word-far away from her mother, who would never know of her daughters untimely death. At the hands of a bridge, no less! While pondering why she wasn't freaking out as badly as she should have been, Kagome neared the land. Just as she was about to open her eyes, a warm aura engulfed her, then a pair of arms encircled her petite body.

Slowly opening her eyes, Kagome didn't know what to expect. She found herself back on the bridge, as if falling to her death had been nothing but a bad dream, huddled in the arms of a boy who looked to be around her age. He had short dark green, almost brown hair, and his dark green eyes were slightly narrowed. He was looking at her, unblinking, as if analyzing her. Kagome backed out of his embrace, shuffling her feet. "Thanks for.. uh.. saving me." She smiled sheepishly, feeling a bit nervous while he stood there quietly. All previous thoughts she had were suddenly gone, and all she knew is that she needed to get out of there.

"Oh look at the time, I'll just be going..." The young girl quickly turned, finally noticing that the sun was beginning to set, and fast walked away from the boy.

"Wait! Come back-" Kagome ignored him, and started to run as a weird feeling began to manifest in her body. It was as if the sun was setting faster than she was running, and the lights on the seemingly abandoned buildings buzzing on. She glanced back to see if the boy was following her, but instantly regretted it as she turned back around. A huge black blob had formed in her path. Kagome tried to stop, but ended up skidding right through the thing! "Ah-eh-hh." She couldn't form words, her whole body seemed as if it was pulsing with the strange feeling now.

She quickly ran down the steps she had taken up into the strange city. Kagome let out a sharp cry as icy cold water greeted her half-way down the stairs. Pivoting, Kagome ran back up the stairs and looked out over the once green field, now sloshing with water. She could see lights across the water, and felt tears weld up in her eyes. Buyo, the only person she knew in this Spirit World, was gone. She didn't even know where to start. The tears started to fall, and she plopped down on the stones, letting them slide down her face. Everyone needed a good cry once in a while, to let it all out and start fresh, and now was the perfect time.

Kagome didn't know how long she had sat there with tears rolling down her cheeks, but she was brought out of her thoughts as two feet stepped into her vision. She looked up at the boy from before, the one who had saved her, and his eyes were much softer than before. He kneeled in front of her, and that was all she needed before Kagome latched onto the boy-knocking him over in the process-, and she once again dissolved in tears. The green eyed boy didn't pushed her away, and let her finish blubbering on him as he patted her back.

"Don't worry Kagome, it will be OK."

* * *

The twelve year old suddenly sat up, looking around the room with sleep-filled eyes. It took her a second to remember where she was. Hours before she had been led, still sniveling, to the room she was in by the short-haired boy. She had many questions to ask him, but as soon as she laid on the futon, Kagome was out like a light.

Rubbing her bright blue eyes, she noticed that the boy was once again in the room. Before she could open her mouth, he had moved to sit by her and was already talking. "I am sure you have some questions, though we only have a bit of time before we need to leave." Taking this as her cue to talk, Kagome didn't waste any time.

"Who are you?"

"You can call me, Kohaku."

"Where is Buyo? Is he... dead?" She asked with a horrified whisper.

The boy, Kohaku, seemed a bit amused at her question before answering. "No, he is very much 'alive', if you can call one who is a spirit that."

She let out a relieved breath. She was going to kill him for making her think he had died! "Why am I here?" Kagome let a bit of her irritation for Buyo show.

"You are here because we need your help in locating something very important. Buyo, was sent into the world as a 'spy' of sorts, looking all over for a powerful object that had been stolen from this world many years ago. After finding it, he was told to bring it to this world."

Kagome knitted her eyebrows together, and thought over what he had said. "So, you ask him to bring you a powerful object, and he brings me? Seems like a major mess up." He shook his head. "What we are looking for is inside you. Or rather, it was inside of you. Remember when you first came to this world?"

She nodded, a frown covering her face. "Wait. Have you been stalking me!?" At his blank look, she rubbed her head sheepishly. "Uhh, continue?"

Kohaku shook his head lightly, but did continue. "I'm not sure why, but possibly because the object hadn't been in this world for so long, it started reacting to the atmosphere and shot out of your body." He grabbed her shirt and lifted it slightly, a star-burst-looking burn mark about the size of her fist rested just above her hip. "Hey, what do you think your doing Kohaku!" She slapped his hand away and looked at the mark.

"What the- I don't remember having this!" She poked it and hissed. "If this is the point of exit, don't you think I would have felt it before?"

The green-eyed boy remained silent, she took that as an 'I don't know'. He suddenly turned his head, and then looked back at her.

"We need to go."

* * *

I was actually trying to finish the next chapter of Conscious says, and this decided it wanted to be written instead.

Goddess of Death 09, Airily, angel222558, merlyn1382, and White Hunter.

Thanks for Reading!

Review please!? C:


End file.
